Most office space dividing panel or partition systems offer a relatively narrow work surface which is mounted directly on the upper edge of a short panel, e.g., 36" to 42" high, to allow transactions to be conducted between personnel on opposite sides of the panel. These narrow work surfaces, hereinafter called "counter caps", are usually planned into secretarial, clerical and receptionist work stations. Counter caps of which I am aware are at least partially supported by brackets called "counter cap cantilevers", with the cantilevers engaging slots in the slotted standards of the panels. The counter cap, while mainly supported by the brackets, is substantially flush with the top of the partition, and gains some support through this arrangement.
With the increased requirements for electrical power and communications cables in space dividing office panel systems, such systems are now commonly providing a relatively large wire trough accessible along the upper edge of a panel. Ready access to the wire trough is hindered by the counter cap, which must be dismantled when such access is required.
It would be desirable, and it is an object of the invention, to provide a new counter cap arrangement which accommodates upper edge wire troughs, enabling wires and cables to be placed in, and removed from, an upper edge wire trough without disturbing a counter cap. This must be accomplished without sacrificing stability and structural integrity of the counter cap.